The use of a Fabry-Perot gap to measure an environmental parameter, such as temperature or pressure, is known in the art. Typically an optical fiber is associated with a Fabry-Perot gap arranged to measure environmental parameters. This optical fiber delivers light to the gap and receives light reflected from the gap. The light received from the gap is transmitted to a detector for evaluation. If more than one environmental parameter is to be measured, a second Fabry-Perot gap is used, along with a second optical fiber that is associated with the second Fabry-Perot gap. This second optical fiber delivers light to the second gap and receives light reflected from the second gap. The light reflected from the second Fabry-Perot gap is transmitted to another detector by the second optical fiber for evaluation.